Came Back!
by The last member of the Uchiha
Summary: Sakura is heartborken after Sasuke left.. She start dating Naruto.. It ends.. Neji says he love her.. Why did he say that? Why did Kakashi and the others go on an mission to get Sasuke back? If he dose.. will she forgett and forgive or Laugh and kill?
1. Hurt by a close friend

**Note: This is my firs sakura / sasuke fanfic! so I hope u guys like it! and I made it the way i want it to end! so enjoy!**

**_Summery: Can sakura really fall in love again? read and find out!_**

Sakura was only 14 when she first got her heart broken, and he was her first love. Sasuke Uchiha was his name, he left the village for revenge his brother. Sakura has always been one of the fan girls that loved Sasuke, but maybe she loved him more than anyone els?

**~ FLASHBACK~**

**Sakura:**

"Just as I thought… I'm different from you guys. I walk a different path. I tried to think that it was my path to do the things we've done up to now… The four of us did things together, but my heart decided on revenge in the end… That's my purpose in life… I can't become like you or Naruto…"

He answered whit the same look on his face.

"Are you going to choose to be alone again! On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful!"

I yelled at him, trying to make him understand my feelings.

"I understand that so well right now. I have a family, and I have friends, But if you're gone… To me… It'll be the same as being alone!"

I broke down on the last part. He didn't even look at me.

"From here on… a new path will open for all of us."

I couldn't take it anymore.

"I… I love you so much! If you stay whit me, I'll make sure you won't regret it! Everyday will be fun. We'll definitely be happy… I'll do anything for you… Just… Take me whit you…"

I cried and had a little hope he loved me back. He turned around and looked at me whit this painful face.

"You really are annoying."

Then he start walking again, I couldn't let him leave.

"Don't leave!"

He was behind me really fast.

"Thank you"

**~END OF FLACHBACK~**

_**Sakura:**_

It's been a year now, since he left. I can still feel that my heart misses him, and it hurts when I heard his name, but I feel I can move on now…I've been training under the Hokage, and I'm on my way to be the best medical-ninja in the village. I started dating Naruto 6 months ago. I can't say I did fall in love whit Naruto, because I just wanted my heart to forget him, I'm just going to fall in love again.

_**I've been waiting for Naruto for 30 min now… Why is he so late? I want to get this mission done whit it…**_ I stood there at the gate looking for Naruto… That's when I saw Neji Hyuuga coming my way. I waved at him, he just nodded back.

"Hi NEJI! What are you doing here?"

I jumped to give him an hug but he step back were. He looked into the streets.

"Where is Naruto?"

"He is late, I'm sure he is eating ramen."

He looked back at me and up and down my body, it did make me blush. _**OMG! Did I just blush!**_ And then Naruto showed up.

"Baka! You're late!"

Neji start walking, I follow._ I guess Neji are coming whit us._

"I was eating ramen and why are you whit us?"

_**I know Naruto TO well**__,_ I smiled and looked at Naruto who tried to get Neji to answer. But he just kept walking. We had a simple mission it was just help Gaara whit the small things in the village. Neji had been told to hold a watch out for Naruto, that's why he came whit us.

We came to the hidden village of the sand, in two days. Naruto wanted Neji to leave us alone but he wouldn't and I'm glad he didn't leave. I didn't want to be alone whit Naruto, not now.

We got done whit the mission and had our last night in the village of sand. Neji was out taking some air… that's when Naruto took me to the little house fare away from where we stayed…

"Naruto? Where are we? We have to tell Neji… or he will get worried!"

"Take it easy Sakura, he will be fine and it's not like he has anything to do whit this, when the mission is already over!"

"What are you saying? Naruto what are we going to do?"

He didn't tell me, he just took me into the bed room and pushed me in to the bed. I looked at him wondering what he wants. He start taking of his clothes. _**What is he doing?**_

He came over to me and kissed my neck and then he opens my shirt and kissed my stomach. _**Sasuke- Kun…**_I started crying. Naruto stopped and looked at me.

"What is it Sakura?"

"I miss him, Naruto! Why did he leave me?"

I couldn't see Naruto's face because my eyes was full of tears. But I notice he got up. I looked at him I could see his fox-red eyes, he was mad, like in REALLY mad. He ripped my face whit his claws.

"You never wanted to talk about Sasuke! WHY NOW? WHY DO YOU STILL LOVE THAT FREAKING IDIOT? He left you Sakura… He left YOU and he didn't love you like I do! Why do you have to think about him when your whit me, you're my fucking girlfriend?"

I looked at him and tried to sit up, but then Naruto force me down.

"I just have to make you forget him… The hard way"

Then Naruto took my wrist and hold it whit his hand and forced kisses on me.

_**Neji:**_

When I got back from my walk Naruto and Sakura was gone, I looked around for them. But I couldn't find them. I used byakugan to look for the two of them. There was Sakura, whit Naruto. I run up to the side of the house and waited to see if I could hear anything, then I hear Sakura cry. I was going to move in but then I heard Naruto yell.

"DO YOU STILL LOVE THAT FREAKING IDIOT?"

That stopped me for going in. _**Is she really in love whit Sasuke still?**_ Sakura cried out loud and that made me react I kicked down the door and took Naruto's neck and throw him into the wall.

"Sakura - Chan? Are u okay?"

I could see her face bleeding and she had bite marks all over. I turned around to look at Naruto, he just sat against the wall shamed…_**I have to tell the Hokage about this…**_I picked up Sakura and walked out the door and start running back to our village… Sakura didn't make a move, she just cried in my arms.

At the gate, I met Kakashi - Sensei, Kiba and Hinata.

"What happened to her?"

Sakura hold onto me, and didn't even look up at Kiba as he spoke.

"You have to go and get Naruto…"

I looked at Kakashi and looked down at Sakura's wound, I could see Kakashi's face. He wasn't happy I walked to Sakura's place after Kakashi and Kiba run of to get Naruto. I placed her down on the bed. _**She is finally sleeping, but why do you have to be so damn cute Sakura?**_After that I make sure she was okay and left to visit the Hokage.

**The Hokage office:**

"The mission was completed and it went as planned…"

"That's great Neji…"

The Hokage kept working and saw Neji stand there, waiting…

"Was it something more Neji?"

"Yeah… Naruto – Kun…"

Before Neji could finish Naruto, Kiba and Kakashi came in the door. Naruto looked down at the floor and Kakashi nodded to the Hokage. Neji explain what he saw and heard… and that Sakura was safe at home.

"I see… She has done great up until now… I don't know what to do anymore…"

The Hokage looked down in the paper work…

"I know… I…know what to do…"

Everyone looked at Naruto… and Kakashi had taken his book up but looked up when Naruto as spoke, just to hear that Naruto had an idea was surprising.

"Then tell!"

The Hokage yelled and stood up looking at Naruto…

"I made Sakura a promise a year ago… that I would bring Sasuke back… If I do that… she'll be happy again…"

Kiba looked at Hinata she looked at Naruto, Neji looked surprised at Naruto and the Hokage started to think and was looking out the window…

"If you'll just let me go and get him back!"

"NO! I can't let you go…"

The Hokage kept looking out the window…

"But Granny… Nobody wants to see Sakura hurt this way! And I want to make it right for what I did to her…"

It was silence for a min… everyone was waiting for the Hokage…

"I'll go whit him, and bring back Sasuke… And I'll make him understand what's going too happened to him… when he gets back here…"

Kakashi had step up beside Naruto and looked at the Hokage… Neji was even more surprised… would they really bring him back…

"All right… Then only reason I'll let you guys go… Are if you all are ready to take the responsibility for him when he gets here…"

"That's noted Granny..."

The Hokage turned around and looked at them…

"Kiba, Hinata… go and tell Shikamaru, Ten Ten and Lee that they are going on an S- mission… Leave NOW!"

Kiba and Hinata were out of the office at once… The Hokage… went over to Naruto… and whisper...

"When you're back, you're going to pay back what you own Sakura... GO!"

Then it was only Kakashi and Neji left whit the Hokage…

"Kakashi, bring Sasuke back… If he won't go… kill him… don't tell anyone where you are going…You're the one Kakashi, you're going to be his Sensei for life… he is only going to live here if he can make Sakura forgive him… You're going to help him to fall in love whit Sakura…"

Neji waited for his order… and Kakshi was gone… Neji looked around…

"Neji… I have one private mission to you…"

**At Sakura's place.**

_**Sakura:**_

I woke up in my apartment, the last thing I remember was that I could feel someone's warm chest, _**but whose chest was it?**_ I got up and went to get a shower but before I could get into the bathroom someone knocked on my door… _**Who can that be?**_ I went to open the door...

It was Neji, he smiled. _**This is the first time I've seen him smile like that…**_ I invite him inside.

"What can I do for you Neji?"

I smiled back, and then I remember what happened. He saved me from Naruto. _**Where are Naruto?**_ He could see my face was gone and then he hugged me.

"Neji?"

I asked surprised. He just holds onto me, _**it was Neji's warm chest**__…_ It felt like in forever when we hugged. But then I did relax, I hugged him back… Then he whispered…

"Sakura… you're the only one… the one I always loved… And I know…"

_**What are you talking about? Love me? The annoying girl whit pink hair?**_

"I know... you still like Sasuke… and I'm going to use my life time to find a way to make you say, I love you… So please don't shut me out… I'll help you forget him…"

_**Neji? Do you really mean that you'll try that heard?**_I start crying by his name…

"I'll try hard… hard… to say it…"

_**Neji I promise you that I'll try my best to forget and try to love again… **_I hided my face in his chest.

**_I hope u liked it an plz review! the next chapter will come soon!_**

**_THANKS FOR READING!_**


	2. A new love

**LAMON IN THIS ONE ! I don't own NARUTO! Enjoy!**

After Kakashi and the team went to get Sasuke back, Neji and Sakura got a mission form the Hokage. Sakura was wondering were Kakashi, Naruto and the others where… but she didn't ask for them, she was worried if it was because what happened 4 years ago. Sakura would never forget what happened the day after, that Neji told her that he loved her… and after that Sakura has tried as hard as she could to love him back. On the mission they went on they didn't know that, that this mission would change something between them…

Neji and Sakura stopped by the hidden village of sand when the mission was done so they could visit Gaara… And they were out drinking all the tree of them... Gaara went home early and let the two love birds walk to the room they had alone…

_**Sakura:**_

We came inside the door, that's when he pushed me up against the door. He was kissing and biting my neck I closed my eyes because I was enjoying the biting and kissing. _**If we don't stop soon… I can't stop at all…**_ I could feel his hard manhood pushing at me…

_**Author (LEMON):**_

Sakura opened her eyes and looked into the white byakugan ones of her partner, She closed her eyes again and worked her hand under his shirt, feeling his rock hard muscles contracting under the soft caress of her hand, she smirked and moved her hand upwards towards his nipples, she flicked one with her thumb. She reached her other hand up and slipped the shirt up and over his head. She leaned down and lightly licked the one her thumb had flicked. She leaned up again and placed small, light kisses along his collarbone, occasionally nipping the skin here and there. She felt his hands go under her butt and support her as he walked towards the bed, leaning back on it he allowed her to continue her ministrations on his body. She sighed and went down, going towards the skin under his belly button, it was a sensitive place, being just above that hardness she was working her way to. She nipped at it and he hissed, lifting her up and flipping them over so he was on top. He stripped off her shirt and bra, he then leaned down and licked her boob.

"Sakura we have to stop now.. or I can't help myself"

She looked back at him... she moan

"Keep GOING!"

She yelled and so he did… swirling his tongue on the silkiness of her skin, god she tasted like strawberries. He used his hand to massage her other breast. She gasped and arched her back as she felt the tongue on his hand lick and swirl around her other breast, it felt so good! She fumbled her hands around his pants, bumping his hardness on occasion. She finally got them unbuttoned and unzipped, pulling them down desperately she encountered a slight problem, "Damnit, help me already." She bit out. Chuckling he reached down and helped her pull down the pants. She smiled and grabbed his hips, jerking them down she ground against him, her eyes flashing as she looked up at him while doing so.

He reached down between them and pulled down her medic skirt. She was only in her panties and he in his boxers. She blushed slightly as he leaned back on his arms to study her body. She curled her legs to about half-way up to her body, she raised her hand to her lips and nibbled on one of her fingers. He groaned softly, she just didn't know what picture she made, laying there basking in the moonlight, nibbling on one finger with her eyes half-lidded and hair splayed out across the pillows, his groin hardened further at the sight. He leaned back down and kissed down her jaw-line, making his way to her collarbone. She sighed and reached down to remove his boxers, he doing the same with her panties. He traced idle designs on her skin with his hands on his way down to her most secret of places, a place no man had gone before, but plenty had thought of. He placed his hand against her and let his tongue come out and slip inside her. She moaned roughly and arched as she felt something wet go inside her core.

She scratched his back as it delved inside her and swished around. He grinned and watched her face contort in pleasure, it was just too good. He finally took his hand away as she was about to cum and she let out a whimper. He guided himself to her entrance and looked at her one more time,

"Are you sure about this?"

he asked between pants, he really hoped so, her heat was just asking him to bury himself within her to the hilt. She nodded and he captured her lips, thrusting forwards as he did so, effectively containing her pained gasp. He nearly lost control as he waited for her to get used to his size, she was so tight! She twisted her face in pain as she felt him enter her. She finally calmed down enough to see past the pain and swiveled her hips to try and find some hint of pleasure. Neji groaned when she moved her hips and pulled out before plunging himself back in, her muscles contracting around him as he set a pace. She moaned and thrusted her hips up and met him again and again. He delved deeper in her wet, hot core and felt a hot spring curl tight in his belly.

She whimpered and moaned as he went deeper and deeper, he lifted her legs so that they rested on his shoulders so he could go in at a better angle. She cried out as he hit her g-spot again and again. He grinned as she cried out for him, 'and me only for here on out.' He thought as she gave one final moan and exploded around him, her muscles contracting and pulling him deeper, he felt his own release and gave another few erratic thrust before he too came. He collapsed beside her and pulled out, the cool sheets were almost inviting him to go to sleep that instant. Before he did that though he draped an arm around her form and pulled her against him, she looked at him and smiled slightly

"After all the hard work … the past 4 years I made it..."

Sakura giggled and looked at Neji.

"What do you mean about that?"

"I Love you Neji… and I mean it!"

She kissed him one more time before she fell asleep, he pulled the sheets up to their hips before he too joined her in sleep.

**I like this one! Hope you did too :D Im sorry Im slow! But school shit u know :D plz review !**


End file.
